Salvação
by Amelia Ebherrardt
Summary: Depois de um escândalo envolvendo Milo, Saori decide descer até o Mundo dos Mortos buscar os Cavaleiros de Ouro que ficaram, tentando assim acabar com a dor do Cavaleiro de Escorpião. [ YAOI ]


N/A: Minha segunda fic de Cavaleiros... Espero que gostem! Essa fic se passa logo após a batalha de Hades. Salvação 

Saori às vezes achava que a batalha contra Hades não poderia ser pior. Todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro haviam perecido, e Seiya tinha perdido todos os sentidos. Apesar de não correrem risco de vida, Shun, Ikki, Hyoga e Shiryu haviam se machucado muito, e no momento se encontravam em tratamento medico.

E então ela pensava melhor. Sim, claro que poderia ter sido pior. Hades poderia ter triunfado. Céus, ela não gostava nem de pensar nessa possibilidade.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada de Marin e Shina, ambas vestindo suas armaduras.

Saori agora residia no santuário; era a única mudança que ela tivera tempo de fazer. Só fazia uma semana desde o termino da batalha.

- Senhorita Saori? Está tudo bem? – perguntou Marin, se aproximando da deusa.

- Sim, estava apenas pensando. Você tem visto Seiya ultimamente?

- Seika está cuidando dele.

- Alguma mudança em seu estado?

- Não, senhorita. Mas o medico disse que ainda não devemos perder as esperanças.

Saori assentiu com a cabeça, mas não disse nada. Shina se aproximou.

- Senhorita... Marin e eu viemos lhe dizer que o corpo de Shaka foi encontrado. Estava em um jardim em seu templo.

Saori as olhou. Com o Cavaleiro de Virgem, já eram cinco os Cavaleiros de Ouro cujos corpos haviam aparecido. Não coincidentemente, os cinco que haviam sobrevivido à batalha das Doze Casas. Milo, Aioria, Mu, Aldebaran e Shaka. Dohko, ao virar jovem novamente, tinha perdido seu corpo velho... e o novo não tinha aparecido.

- Bem, então já sabemos o que eu tenho que fazer, não é mesmo? – disse Saori.

Shina e Marin se entreolharam, e Shina, apesar da máscara da companheira, pôde perceber que Marin estava mais feliz naquele momento do que tinha estado a semana inteira.

**

Os cinco Cavaleiros de Ouro foram trazidos para o Templo de Athena, e um a um, a deusa os reviveu. Obviamente, voltariam à vida terrivelmente debilitados, e precisariam de cuidados médicos imediatamente. Nada que uma semana não resolvesse. Nesse tempo, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga e Ikki se recuperaram, e ficaram felizes e surpresos ao saberem que alguns Cavaleiros de Ouro haviam retornado. Shiryu e Hyoga ficaram um tanto desapontados ao constatarem que seus mestres, Roshi e Camus, não estavam entre eles, mas Saori não precisou explicar o motivo. Os Cavaleiros de Bronze entendiam.

Mu de Áries foi o primeiro a ficar totalmente recuperado, e foi recebido com muita alegria por todos no santuário, ao aparecer de surpresa em um almoço. Foi feito um grande alvoroço em cima do cavaleiro recém-revivido, mas Saori achou melhor silenciar o salão e deixar Mu almoçar em paz.

O Cavaleiro de Áries sentou-se ao lado da deusa, que sorria ao virar-se para ele.

- Como está se sentindo?

- Muito bem. Obrigado por me trazer de volta, senhorita Saori.

Saori sorriu mais uma vez em resposta, e observou Mu almoçar com tal voracidade que ela chegou a pensar que o cavaleiro nunca tinha visto comida na via.

Após o almoço, Saori pediu uma palavrinha a sós com Mu, que a seguiu até seus aposentos. Marin e Shina vieram logo atrás. Os quatro se acomodaram e Mu logo perguntou:

- Senhorita... O assunto que quer tratar comigo tem a ver com os Cavaleiros de Ouro?

- Tem, sim. Como você deve ter reparado, apenas cinco cavaleiros voltaram. Entenda, Mu... Na batalha contra Hades, todos se mostraram fiéis a mim, ao abrirem o Muro das Lamentações... Todos no fim acabaram lutando pela paz e pela justiça... E eu quero trazê-los de volta, mas não sei como!

- Não há corpos, Mu. – disse Shina.

- Sim, claro que não há corpos... – o Cavaleiro de Áries disse, pensativo. – Eles voltaram à vida como espectros, e como espectros retornaram ao Mundo dos Mortos. Não poderia haver corpos.

Saori o olhou.

- Mu, há alguma maneira de trazê-los de volta?

- Bem... Sim.

- Qual?

- Indo buscá-los.

**

Na semana que se passou, os demais Cavaleiros de Ouro acordaram, e Saori resolveu dar um jantar festivo em comemoração. Aparentemente, todos tinham gostado da idéia, mas durante o jantar, ficou claro que havia um que não estava nada satisfeito com aquela comemoração. Milo de Escorpião estava emburrado desde o começo, fato que não passou despercebido pelos demais, e Aldebaran foi o primeiro a perguntar:

- Milo, está tudo bem?

- Bem? Como poderia estar tudo bem? – grunhiu Escorpião, irritado.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Não entendo como vocês possam estar celebrando! – Milo explodiu num acesso de raiva, e todos o olharam aturdidos. – O que estão comemorando? Nossa volta? Não há motivo para celebrações, não estamos todos aqui! Ou será que não notaram que faltam alguns Cavaleiros de Ouro?

- Milo, eu queria trazê-los de volta, mas não foi possível! Não posso ir buscá-los!

- Ah, claro que não! Para a senhorita, na faz a menor diferença, já que o seu precioso Seiya está aqui, não é? Se ele estivesse no Mundo dos Mortos, não hesitaria em buscá-lo!

Shaka foi o primeiro a entender porque Milo estava tão rancoroso, e se levantou.

- Milo, todos nós...

- Por Zeus, ainda por cima lutamos contra eles! – Milo interrompeu Virgem. – Como podem viver com isso?

- Todos nós sentimos muito com isso, mas lutávamos por Athena!

- Para você é fácil falar, Shaka. Não teve que lutar contra Mu.

Áries e Virgem enrubesceram no ato, certos de que todos ali tinham entendido o comentário de Milo.

- E você, Aioria? – Escorpião continuou. – Teve que lutar contra Marin? E a senhorita Saori sempre teve Seiya ao seu lado. Vocês não fazem idéia do que eu estou sentindo, e duvido que se importem. Eu me recuso a continuar a fazendo parte dessa palhaçada.

Milo deixou o salão a passos largos, e no momento que a porta bateu, todas as cabeças se voltaram para Saori, que parecia pensativa. Aioria abriu a boca para falar, mas Athena o impediu.

- Eu não quero saber quem era o Cavaleiro que Milo obviamente amava. – ela começou. – Mas ele está certo. Se fosse Seiya, eu já teria ido buscá-lo, por mais que eu odeie admitir isso. E é por isso que agirei em favor de Milo.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Hyoga. Os Cavaleiros de Bronze haviam assistido a tudo muito quietos.

- Irei buscar os Cavaleiros de Ouro restantes. Descerei até o Mundo dos Mortos e os trarei de volta.

Mu já esperava por isso.

- Irei com a senhorita.

Saori concordou com a cabeça, e Shaka olhou o amante.

- Eu também. – disse o loiro.

- Você não, Shaka. Quero que você fique cuidando do portal para podermos voltar. Levarei Mu, Aldebaran e Aioria comigo.

**

Ninguém contou a Milo o que iriam fazer. Escorpião com certeza iria querer ir junto, e Saori achava que havia muito sentimento envolvido para que Milo pudesse agir com razão.

Shaka abriu o portal uma semana depois do jantar, e os três Cavaleiros e Athena entraram receosos. Tentariam encontrar o maior numero de Cavaleiros de Ouro possível, e Saori esperava que fossem, bem... todos. A deusa deu uma moeda pela travessia do rio, e quando chegaram do outro lado, estava tudo vazio, claro. Não havia mais espectros. Aioria foi à frente, e os quatro checavam todos os cantos. Não faziam idéia de onde os cavaleiros poderiam estar.

A resposta não demorou a vir, na forma do Cavaleiro de Ouro de Capricórnio. Shura foi o primeiro a aparecer, e aparentava estar muito espantado.

- O que fazem aqui? – ele perguntou, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Viemos buscá-los! – Aldebaran quase berrou, sorridente.

- Buscar-nos?

- Sim, você e os demais Cavaleiros de Ouro! Não é o máximo? – Aldebaran parecia mais animado que todos os outros juntos. – Então! Já achamos você! Onde estão os outros?

- Estão espalhados por aí, para dizer a verdade. Temos de ir procurá-los! – Shura já sorria, feliz por saber que poderia voltar a viver.

**

- Onde estão os outros?

Milo tinha entrado na casa de Seika, onde ela cuidava do irmão. Os Cavaleiros de Bronze estavam lá, visitando o Cavaleiro de Pégaso, e se assustaram com a entrada abrupta de Escorpião.

- Do que você está falando? Dá pra ser mais claro? – perguntou Ikki, impaciente.

- Onde estão todos os outros? Só encontrei Shaka meditando de uma maneira estranha em seu templo. Os outros cavaleiros desapareceram, e não encontrei nem mesmo Athena.

Os Cavaleiros de Bronze se entreolharam, então Shun se adiantou e levou Milo para fora da casa. Os dois se encostaram a um pequeno muro, e Shun começou:

- Escute, Milo. Todos acharam que você ia ser sentimental demais se fosse junto, então por isso ninguém te contou nada.

- Do que diabos você está falando, Shun?

- Bem... A Saori concordou com tudo que você disse no jantar, sabe... e resolveu...

- Fala logo, garoto!

- Athena desceu com Mu, Aioria e Aldebaran para o Mundo dos Mortos. Eles foram buscar os Cavaleiros de Ouro que ficaram.

Por um momento, Milo apenas fitou Shun, incrédulo. Seu queixo desceu ligeiramente, mas ele logo fechou a boca e piscou varias vezes.

- Como assim, foram buscá-los? – ele perguntou por fim, num tom histérico.

- Milo...

- E ainda tiveram a audácia de me deixar aqui, esperando!

Shun agarrou os ombros de Milo e o sacudiu com violência, tentando fazer Escorpião voltar à razão.

- Milo, olhe a sua reação!

- Foi melhor você ter ficado. Teria levado para o lado pessoal. – Hyoga saía da casa. – Você pode esperá-los no templo de Shaka, que é onde está o portal no momento, como nós. Estamos indo agora. Quer ir?

O Cavaleiro de Escorpião apenas concordou com a cabeça.

**

Eles andaram bastante até encontrar o próximo cavaleiro, Afrodite.

Peixes estava sentado, cultivando algo que parecia ser uma tentativa de jardim. Tentativa, porque só havia rosas; todos duvidavam que alguma coisa crescesse ali. Aquelas rosas eram de Afrodite, claro. Rosas brancas, vermelhas e negras.

- Afrodite? – Saori se aproximou.

O Cavaleiro de Peixes se ergueu num salto ao ver a deusa. Seus olhos azuis estavam arregalados, e ele quase tocou Saori, para se certificar que ela era real. Athena sorriu, e Aioria disse:

- Vamos, temos que achar os outros. Te explico no caminho, Afrodite.

Eles continuaram em seu caminho, com Aioria tentando explicar a situação para Peixes, e Shura e Aldebaran engatando uma conversa animada. Mu permaneceu calado, ao lado de Saori.

Andaram bastante até encontrarem o próximo cavaleiro. Ou melhor, os próximos. Saga estava junto com seu irmão Kanon.

Os dois fizeram uma reverência quando viram Saori, e Saga disse:

- Estávamos esperando a senhorita, Athena.

- Sabíamos que não ia nos abandonar. – completou Kanon.

Saori sorriu, pensando que quase os abandonara. Fora Milo que a fizera enxergar que não poderia deixar seus cavaleiros na mão, não quando eles tinham sido fiéis a ela.

O quarto cavaleiro encontrado foi Dohko, de Libra. Ele estava em seu corpo jovem, e também não se mostrou surpreso ao ver a deusa Athena no Mundo dos Mortos.

Mu e Saori se aproximaram do Cavaleiro de Libra, que os olhou, sorrindo.

- Imagino que tenham vindo me buscar. – ele disse.

- Sim. – concordou Mu.

- Bem, sinto muito desapontá-los, mas não irei com vocês.

- Não irá!? – espantou-se Saori.

Libra sorriu mais uma vez.

- Meu tempo na terra acabou, já vivi o suficiente. Não há mais nada para mim lá. Além do mais, deixei um excelente discípulo para se tornar o próximo Cavaleiro de Libra.

Saori e Mu sorriram.

- Shiryu sentirá muito a sua falta. – disse Saori.

- Também sentirei a falta dele. Mas Shiryu está em boas mãos.

- E Dohko ficará bem. – O antigo Cavaleiro de Áries, Shion, apareceu, e Mu fez uma reverência. – Fazem anos que não conversamos, não é, Dohko? Teremos muito tempo para colocar o papo em dia. – Ele virou-se para Athena. – Não se preocupe.

Mu e Saori se afastaram, com uma reverência. Shion e Dohko fizeram um cumprimento à Athena, e Shion sorriu para o antigo discípulo.

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro e Saori seguiram andando, e ficaram ligeiramente alarmados ao entrarem em um espaço onde tudo estava congelado. Aioria e Mu sorriram um para o outro ao entenderem o que tinha acontecido. Aioria se adiantou:

- Camus, seu desgraçado, apareça! – e no momento seguinte, Leão se virou para Saori e se desculpou pelo linguajar usado.

Camus, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário apareceu, surpreso:

- O que é esta gritaria? – ele perguntou.

- Por que foi que você congelou tudo isso aqui? – perguntou Aldebaran, olhando em volta.

- Não tenho nada pra fazer. – ele erguer as sobrancelhas. – Mas o que vocês todos estão fazendo aqui?

- Viemos te levar pro mundo dos vivos, é claro! – respondeu Aioria, alegre.

Saori viu Mu se aproximar e falar alguma coisa bem baixinho para Camus, que corou. Ela decidiu não perguntar nada.

- Escute, Camus, vamos indo que te explico tudo. Temos ainda alguns cavaleiros pra encontrar.

Máscara da Morte de Câncer não se encontrava muito longe dali, para alívio dos outros. Câncer foi o cavaleiro que ficou mais surpreso com a chegada de Athena, e Afrodite se aproximou:

- Vamos, querido. Voltaremos a viver pelas mãos de Athena.

- Ei, tá me estranhando, Afrodite? Meu negocio é mulher!

Máscara da Morte fez uma reverência para Saori, que disse:

- Temos que voltar à entrada do portal, agora. Para voltarem a viver, só precisam passar por ele.

- Espere! – gritou Aioria.

Todos os outros se viraram para ele, e o Cavaleiro de Leão pareceu um pouco hesitante.

- Senhorita Saori... Sei que meu irmão morreu faz muito tempo, mas... Será que não podemos procurá-lo?

- Claro que sim, Aioria! Por Zeus, não sei como deixei isso passar! Claro, vamos procurar Aioros.

Shura se manifestou.

- Ele está perto de onde eu estava.

- Como sabe? – perguntou Aldebaran.

- Aioros era meu melhor amigo quando era vivo, e passamos muito tempo conversando desde que cheguei aqui.

- Ele te perdoou? – perguntou Aioria, desconfiado.

- Sim, perdoou. Aioros sabe que estava cumprindo ordens do Mestre do Santuário, que eu acreditava que estava protegendo Athena. Ele entendeu.

Aioria assentiu com a cabeça, e Shura liderou o caminho até o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Sagitário.

Encontraram-no sentado, parecendo pensativo. Aioria e Shura se aproximaram, e quando Aioros viu o irmão, se levantou num pulo, assustado e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

- Aioria!

Os dois irmãos se abraçaram, alegres.

- O que vieram fazer aqui? – perguntou Sagitário.

Aioria explicou tudo para o irmão, mas este pareceu um pouco hesitante.

- Voltar à vida? Mas... Aioria, eu estou morto a catorze anos! Se eu voltar a viver...

- Sim, terá a mesma idade que tinha quando morreu. E será mais novo que eu. Mas isso importa?

Saori se aproximou.

- Aioros, você me salvou quando eu era apenas um bebê. O mínimo que eu posso fazer é te dar uma nova chance de viver. Por favor. Pelo Aioria, que tanto quer o irmão ao seu lado.

Aioros sorriu, aceitando por fim.

Todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro estavam reunidos, agora só faltava passar pelo portal.

**

Milo andava de um lado para o outro, ansioso. Os Cavaleiros de Bronze bem que tentaram acalmá-lo, mas foi em vão.

Quando Saori e os Cavaleiros de Ouro saíram do portal, todos suspiraram aliviados. Um a um, eles voltaram, e Shaka fechou o portal. Ao vê-los todos ali, Milo não teve coragem de se aproximar. Ele se afastou, entrando mais fundo no templo de Virgem, de modo que ninguém podia vê-lo.

Dali, ele observou Marin se aproximar de Aioria e lhe dar um abraço tímido, para logo depois ser apresentada a Aioros, que estava sorridente. Viu Shaka envolver Mu em um abraço, depositando um beijo discreto em sua nuca. Viu Aldebaran explicando a ausência de Roshi para Shiryu. Viu Shura olhar para Shina como se nunca tivesse visto a amazona de cobra antes, apesar de não se aproximar dela. Viu Camus abraçar Hyoga.

Escorpião sentiu um cosmo familiar se aproximando, mas não fugiu.

- O que aconteceu, Milo? – perguntou Saori, olhando-o preocupada.

- Nada, senhorita.

- Ele não está aí?

- Está, sim. Eu... gostaria de lhe pedir desculpas, Athena. Foi imprudência minha falar com a senhorita daquela maneira.

- Não pense mais nisso, Milo. Foi bom, na verdade. Você me abriu os olhos. – ela sorriu. – Mas não entendo o que aconteceu. Por que você não está com os outros, recepcionando seu amigo?

- Você... Senhorita Saori, você contou a ele sobre o jantar?

A deusa entendeu a preocupação do Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Milo, eu nem sei quem ele é. Ele não sabe que você o ama, sabe?

- Não. – confessou Milo. – Ele sempre foi meu melhor amigo, desde que chegamos no Santuário... Somos muito diferentes, todos sabem disso. Mas mesmo assim, nós nos damos tão bem! Não quero estragar a nossa amizade.

- A decisão de contar a ele ou não sobre seus sentimentos é sua, Milo. Mas acho que você devia ir até lá, recepcionar não só ele, mas todos os outros também. Não fique triste, hoje é um dia para felicidades.

- Ela tem razão. – disse uma voz atrás do cavaleiro.

Milo não precisou se virar para saber quem era. Saori olhou para o Cavaleiro de Aquário, e sorriu.

- Ah, olá, Camus. Eu estava tentando convencer Milo a voltar para as comemorações.

- Você ouviu a deusa, Milo. Não é um dia para tristezas.

Saori olhou para o rosto do Cavaleiro de Escorpião e entendeu. Ela se retirou dali rapidamente, deixando os dois sozinhos. Milo finalmente se virou para Camus.

- Estou feliz que tenha voltado, Camus.

Aquário assentiu com a cabeça, com um meio sorriso. Depois, ficou sério novamente.

- Mu me disse que você fez um escândalo em um jantar num dia desses.

Escorpião fechou os olhos, sem coragem para encará-lo.

- Ele te disse por que? – perguntou ele.

- Disse que você estava com raiva por que nem todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro tinham voltado. Que você tinha gritado para o salão ouvir que o Cavaleiro que você ama não tinha voltado.

- Bem, agora você sabe. Eu estou apaixonado por um Cavaleiro de Ouro. – disse Escorpião, quase rindo de nervoso.

- E por algum motivo Mu achou que apenas eu devia saber disso.

- Por que você não pára de bancar o cínico, Camus? Nós dois sabemos a verdade.

- Eu não sabia até Mu me falar.

- Agora sabe.

- Sei, mas quero ouvir da sua boca.

Escorpião o fitou.

- Como?

- Eu quero ouvir você dizer. Diga, Milo!

O Cavaleiro de Escorpião hesitou, mas não havia mais nada a esconder, afinal.

- Eu te amo. – ele disse em bom som. – Agora, eu acho que você já se divertiu bastantes às minhas custas, então por que não voltar lá pra fora e me deixa aqui...

- Cale a boca, Milo.

E Camus o beijou. Escorpião o abraçou no mesmo instante, e os dois se entregaram a um beijo quente, cheio de paixão.

Milo não precisava ouvir de Camus as mesmas palavras que ele tinha dito segundos atrás. Não era necessário. Conhecia muito bem o Cavaleiro de Aquário para saber que ele não o beijaria assim se não o amasse também.

Nenhum dos dois sentiu vontade de voltar para junto dos outros Cavaleiros. Ao invés disso, seguiram direto para o Templo de Escorpião. Ainda tinham muita coisa pra resolver.

*

*

**N/A:** Ok, algumas explicações... Eu sei que conhece a saga de Hades vai notar que existem certos absurdos nessa fic, como esse negócio de alguns corpos aparecerem, outros não, o fato do Shaka abrir um portal pro Mundo dos Mortos e mais um monte de coisa... Mas eu só fui terminar de ver os episódios da primeira fase de Hades depois que eu já tinha escrito essa fic... E como é fic, tá valendo né? Isso na verdade foi só uma introdução para algumas outras fics que eu pretendo escrever.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado, espero reviews!


End file.
